


Ortica

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Un giorno qualunque, l'umanità prova l'esistenza del paradiso.Che senso ha vivere, se ci attende la felicità eterna? Se lo chiede Bob, in attesa di compiere l'estremo gesto. Sembra sicuro della sua scelta.Ma è davvero così?





	Ortica

 

 

 

 

 

A qualche anno di distanza da oggi, un giovedì pomeriggio, l’umanità provò l’esistenza del paradiso.

Per molti fu una gioia, per altri uno shock. La virtù sarebbe stata ripagata, il peccato punito.

Il vago timore di essere giudicati nell’aldilà divenne terrore vero e presente: la gente aveva paura di potersi macchiare di cattiveria e nefandezza. Divenne estremamente accorta in quello che faceva, che diceva, che pensava.

Ma il peccato era sempre dietro l’angolo: era troppo pericoloso andare a lavoro, fare la spesa, prendere la macchina, vedere gli amici, uscire di casa. Le possibilità di poter commettere un errore erano infinite.

Le città divennero mute, le strade vuote. Ma neanche nelle mura di casa si era al sicuro: una lite con la moglie, uno schiaffo ai figli, tutto era male, tutto era illecito.

Fu così che si verificarono i primi suicidi. Anche il suicidio era peccato, ma se fatto in atto di fede si poteva farlo passare per martirio. Cosa c’era di più virtuoso che uccidersi per evitare di peccare ancora?

Quando il numero di suicidi divenne allarmante, gli angeli decisero di rivelarsi agli uomini. Ora che il paradiso era stato svelato, non aveva più senso nascondersi. I paladini del Grande Capo si sparsero per il mondo e costruirono degli archi in pietra bianca: erano il portale per l’aldilà. Entrando negli Archi, la carne spariva e l’anima volava dritta in paradiso.

Code chilometriche si addensarono intorno a queste strutture: la gente preferiva farla finita in quel modo così pulito e beato, senza doverci pensare da sola. Tutti volevano abbandonare quel guscio vuoto che era diventata la terra.

Un lunedì mattina, verso le dieci e mezza, all’Arco Dodici Sette/Quarantotto/Cinque venne il turno di Bob. Bob aveva cinquantatré anni, faceva l’impiegato e viveva solo, e non vedeva l’ora di andarsene da quella valle di lacrime e ricongiungersi con i suoi genitori.

Davanti all’arco lo attendeva un angelo. «Prego, Bob, da questa parte» flautò con voce melodiosa, indicando l’arco con un lento gesto della mano.

Bob, però, non si mosse. Guardava qualcosa alla sinistra dell’angelo.

Lì, in mezzo alla strada, fra auto abbandonate e pezzi di carta, una piantina cresceva in una spaccatura dell’asfalto. Si era fatta strada da sola, lottando contro il manto stradale, e ora si ergeva lì, rachitica e tremante, nel mezzo del nulla.

Aveva fatto tutta quella fatica per apparire lì, in mezzo a tutto quell’asfalto privo di vita. Eppure ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva vinto.

Fra lo sbigottimento generale, Bob uscì dalla fila. Si inginocchiò davanti alla piantina e ne accarezzò una foglia. Stupito, ritrasse le dita, mentre l’infiammazione si propagava su tutta la mano: la pianta era di ortica, e lo aveva pizzicato.

Era una pianta brutta, sgraziata e pure velenosa. Eppure Bob non aveva visto niente di più bello.

 

L’angelo lo guardava con la testa leggermente inclinata. «Bob, vieni, è il tuo turno.»

Bob lo guardò. «Mi dispiace, ma non credo che andrò via.»

«Temo di non capire, Bob: e non è facile confondere un angelo. La pace ti aspetta: perché vuoi rifiutarla?»

Bob si alzò in piedi. Guardò quell’essere ultraterreno come fosse un suo simile, da pari a pari.

«Perché la vita è una merda, ma è dal letame che poi nascono i fiori, no? Forse l’imperfezione non è un così grande difetto. Forse non lo è affatto.»

L’angelo ascoltò impassibile. Poi un meraviglioso sorriso beato si irradiò dal suo volto.

«Così sia, Bob. Hai scelto. Va’ in pace e... buona fortuna.»

Bob sogghignò. «In teoria non dovreste credere nella fortuna.»

«Certamente... ma è un termine troppo affascinante per non usarlo. Addio Bob. E’ stato un piacere conoscerti.»

«Il piacere è stato tutto mio.» Bob voltò le spalle all’angelo e se andò per la sua strada, buona o cattiva che sarebbe stata.

Stava quasi per voltare l’angolo quando udì una voce alle sue spalle.

«Bob! Aspetta!»

Bob non si aspettava che qualcuno lo seguisse. Non subito, almeno.

Sì girò, pronto ad accogliere il nuovo arrivato. Ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

Perché non era un uomo ad averlo seguito.

Era l’angelo.

«Cosa c’è, hai cambiato idea?» ringhiò Bob, scorbutico.

«No, Bob.» L’angelo gli posò una mano sulla spalla. Bob avvertì una soffusa vibrazione tiepida diffondersi in tutto il suo corpo. «Io... vorrei venire con te, se possibile.»

Bob lo guardò sospettoso. «Vuoi controllarmi?»

«Anche volendo, non potrei. No, piuttosto...» il viso perfetto dell’angelo si contrasse in una strana smorfia sofferente. «... è una sensazione nuova per me.»

«Parla cristiano, biondino» lo apostrofò Bob «che cosa vuoi da me?»

«Io... non lo so. Non sento più la Sua voce, non odo il coro dei miei fratelli. Ma sento che è giusto seguirti. Non so perché, né se alla fine si rivelerà la cosa giusta... è _strano_.»

«Strano è riduttivo» disse Bob, sogghignando.

«Per la prima volta, non vedo cosa c’è davanti a me. Ho sempre saputo cosa fare, dove andare, quale scelta compiere. Ora invece...»

«...è tutto nelle tue mani, amico mio» concluse Bob per lui. «È così che funziona, qui sotto. Benvenuto nel club.»

L’angelo inarcò le sopracciglia. «Club? Che club?»

Bob ridacchiò. «È un modo di dire.» Alzò una mano e la lasciò cadere sulla spalla dell’angelo. «Forza, andiamo, che ho fame. Ti porto a mangiare in un posto che conosco io... sempre che quel vecchio bastardo di Finch non sia già in paradiso.»

«Ti ringrazio, Bob, ma io non ho bisogno di mangiare.»

«Dopo aver provato il triplo cheeseburger di casa Finch ripenserai a quello che hai appena detto e ti sentirai un gran cretino.»

L’angelo guardò Bob, poi la strada vuota che si stendeva dinanzi a loro, un nastro di asfalto grigio sporco. Dopo qualche centinaio di metri, la strada piegava a destra, scomparendo fra i palazzi. Era impossibile vederne la fine, solo immaginare il probabile tragitto.

 

L’angelo aveva sempre riso della cecità dell’essere umano, costretto a vagare nel buio senza un fare splendente a mostrargli la retta via. Si era sempre chiesto perché Egli avesse voluto così, e non era mai riuscito a trovare una risposta convincente. Mai.

Fino a quel momento.

« _A tua immagine e somiglianza_... ora ho capito» sussurrò compiaciuto.

«Che hai detto?» berciò Bob.

«Niente.» l’angelo ridacchiò, facendo un suono simile all’arpeggio di un’arpa. «Ci sarà da divertirsi, Bob.»

Bob si mise le mani in tasca.

_Niente male, per essere un lunedì._

«Puoi dirlo forte, amico mio. Puoi dirlo forte.»

 

 

 


End file.
